


08. Shopping 購物

by tienian



Series: 多CP短篇集 — OTP Challenge [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 21:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18060809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tienian/pseuds/tienian
Summary: 衛斯理家開學的採購行程總是充滿驚喜與混亂，身為大哥的比爾只得幫媽媽照顧弟妹，他注意到二弟派西可能有想要買的東西。





	08. Shopping 購物

**Author's Note:**

> OTP Challenge第八篇！  
> 是親情向的比爾跟派西，其他衛斯理家的人有串場一下下XD

_** 砰！ ** _

華麗與污痕裡的客人們無不放下手中的書，轉頭搜尋噪音的來源 —— 但他們其實不用怎麼尋找，畢竟那一大疊落下的書就這麼躺在走廊中央。兩個紅髮男孩站在書堆旁，一模一樣的臉上掛著頑皮的微笑，他們交換了一個眼神，接著開始咯咯笑。

收銀台前的店員沈下臉，往出事現場走去，但在他開口前，一個尖銳的聲音便從書店後方響起。

「 **弗雷！喬治！** 」一位中年女子扯著喉嚨大喊，紅頭髮跟雙胞胎男孩一樣鮮豔。她踏著急匆匆的腳步往書堆走去，張開嘴還想說些什麼，但她在環顧四周後隨即閉上嘴，似乎意識到她的話語會讓書店原本平靜的世界更加失序。她怒目瞪著闖禍的兩個孩子，用比方才還要壓抑的語調對站在她身後的少年說：「比爾，把你的弟弟妹妹找過來，我們要走了。」

比爾．衛斯理嘆了口氣，這似乎已經變成衛斯理家的購物行程 —— 他們會到一家店，待到那直到某一個孩子闖禍為止（通常都是弗雷或喬治）。他開始在書店裡「蒐集」著他的弟妹。這並不是什麼困難的工作，尤其他們都有著烈火般的紅髮。他在魁地奇區找到榮恩跟金妮，逼著他們放下最新一期的魁地奇雜誌，查理則毫無意外地坐在角落，興致勃勃地翻著一本厚重的龍的圖鑒。

但是，派西呢？

比爾看著其他弟妹乖巧地聚集在爸爸身旁（除了雙胞胎，媽媽把他們帶到門外，但在店裡仍可以聽到她的斥責聲），卻獨獨少了派西。他在店裡又繞了幾圈，最後才在一疊符咒書旁找到他的弟弟。派西靠著書架，被周圍高聳的書堆所包圍。他著迷似地讀著手中的書，壓根沒察覺到比爾已站在他身旁。

「派西。」比爾喚著他的二弟，將他從書本中的世界喚回，「我們要回去了。」

男孩過了幾秒才抬起頭來，藍眼睛透過金框眼鏡看著比爾。「好。」他乖巧地說，目光又在書頁上游移了幾秒，才依依不捨地將書本放下。

「你想要買那本書嗎？」在注意到弟弟的舉動後，比爾問。他看了看書名，上頭用燙金的字體寫著《霍格華茲歷代校長與教授的傑出事跡》，呃，大概也只有派西會想要看這種書了。「我想爸會答應的，而且你的生日也快到了。」

派西搖了搖頭，雖然他的手指依然撫著書的封皮，眼神也停留在書上。「不用了，我今天拿到魔杖了，這就是很完美的禮物了。」他說，另一隻手碰了碰放在口袋裡的魔杖。自從早上在奧利凡德的店裡買完魔杖後，派西便一直將它帶在身旁。

「走吧。」派西在看了書最後一眼後，起身往書店門口走去。比爾趁著這個空檔看了看書的標價，上頭的價格讓他皺了皺眉。

也難怪派西不願說他想買這本書。

 

「怎麼待了這麼久？我想就連你母親都要罵完他們了。」當他們走回書店門口時，爸爸這麼問。「有看到什麼想要的書嗎？」

派西搖了搖頭。「光看課本就足夠了。」他說，緊張地笑了笑，「要快點熟悉一年級的課程才行呢。」

爸爸贊許地朝派西點了點頭。只有比爾注意到，當他們走出華麗與污痕時，派西又一次回頭張望，彷彿希望那本書會神奇地飛越書店裡的書堆與書架，來到他手中。

弟弟的舉動讓比爾嘆了口氣。一直以來，比爾覺得，弟妹中似乎只有派西真正注意到父母眼中的掙扎。只有他發現每當一個孩子收到來自霍格華茲的信，爸爸雖然微笑，眼神卻飄到別處，媽媽祝賀的話語中也隱藏著些許憂慮。他們從來不富足，而每一支魔杖和每一本課本都會讓他們那原本就匱乏的存款變得更少。

其他的弟妹或許會偶爾任性一下，耍個性子跟爸媽要禮物，派西卻總是沈默地站在旁邊，鮮少出聲，頂多要求個巧克力冰淇淋。比爾有時候甚至以為那孩子對除了課業以外的事物都不感興趣。

但現在，即使全家人走在熱鬧的斜角巷中，一同看著身旁櫥窗內的商品（魁地奇商品最吸引弟妹們的注意），派西也只是走在最後方，眼神飄忽的看著四周，沈浸在自己的思緒中。

這或許是比爾第一次看到弟弟這麼想要一個東西。

他快步走到派西身旁，拉著他的手臂。「爸！媽！」他朝父母大喊，「我想起我剛剛把我的手鍊忘在書店裡，我跟派西回去拿一下！」

在爸媽來得及回答前，比爾就拖著派西往來時的方向走去。

「快點回來！」媽媽在他們身後說，比爾則朝她揮了揮手。

派西直到他們走出父母視線後才開口。「你的手鍊明明就還在。」他說，指了指放在比爾口袋中的手鍊。

比爾朝他眨了眨眼，湊近他耳畔低聲說：「是的，它當然還在，那只是個藉口。我有本很想要的書，但可不能在爸媽面前買。因為那是，你知道的， ** _那種書_ 。**」

「哪種書？」

「就是有很多漂亮女孩的那種書。」比爾憋住笑，用更低沉的聲音說：「如果你想要看的話，小弟，歡迎跟我借。」

派西聽到之後漲紅了臉，開口時甚至有些結巴：「我、我才不會 —— 」

「噢，別這麼嚴肅嘛，小弟。」比爾說，盡力忍住笑意，「算是幫我一個忙吧！跟你出去，爸媽不會懷疑我。而且，我還會請你吃冰淇淋。」

派西似乎還想反駁，但在聽到冰淇淋後便吞回想說的話，不怎麼甘願地點了點頭，表示同意。

比爾咧嘴一笑，拍了拍弟弟的肩。「謝啦，小弟。」

當他們來到華麗與污痕門口時，方才弗雷與喬治造成的混亂已經平息，除了幾本仍舊落在地上的書，不過店員在看到兩個紅髮孩子進來時，仍舊不高興地瞪著他們。

派西在進入書店後，便逕自往一旁走去。「你去買你的書吧。我不想陪你買。」他紅著臉說。

比爾看著派西走到書店另一頭，繼續讀著剛才那本《霍格華茲歷代校長與教授的傑出事跡》，忍不住莞爾一笑。他在書店內繞了幾圈，而當他經過弟弟身旁，拿起書架上的另一本《霍格華茲歷代校長與教授的傑出事跡》時，掉入書中世界的派西連頭都沒抬起來。

「我要這本。」比爾走到收銀台前，小心翼翼的將書本放在桌上，深怕折到任何書頁。

店員抬了抬眉。「這本？」他懷疑地問。

比爾肯定地點了點頭，心裡想著《霍格華茲歷代校長與教授的傑出事跡》在書店裡的銷售排行榜上肯定是倒數的。他拿出錢包，將裡面所有的零錢都倒了出來，拼拼湊湊才拿出書的價錢（這就要感謝查理了，每當他參加魁地奇比賽時，只要賭他，比爾就一定會贏錢）。他有些心痛地看著店員毫不猶豫地將前掃進收銀台。

 

一直等到他們走出書店，比爾才將包裝好的書塞到弟弟懷中。「這本給你。」

派西的臉在一瞬間紅透，連耳根也變成和頭髮一樣的深紅色。「什麼？」他不可置信地說，「為什麼要給我？這、這、這本 —— 」

他的反應讓比爾忍不住大笑。「放心好了，這本不是你所想的那種書。」他催促著，「拆開包裝看看。」

派西半信半疑地將包裝打開，拿出放在裡頭的書。

比爾大概永遠都不會忘記派西那時的神情，他的雙眸亮起，臉上掛著燦爛的笑容，而看著弟弟的笑臉，比爾發現自己也忍不住微笑。

「生日快樂，派西。」

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Brothers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18305477) by [tienian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tienian/pseuds/tienian)




End file.
